Ya nada es lo mismo
by Giulia Riotti
Summary: Pese a la alegría que nos brinda un gran triunfo, es imposible dejar a un lado el dolor que nos deja la pérdida de un gran amigo. - Un one-shot algo triste sobre el Bad Friends Trio.


**Nota: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**.

* * *

**Ya nada es lo mismo**

El sol se asomó orgulloso esta mañana por el horizonte, iluminando a una muy feliz España. Ayer había sido un día muy agotador, así que hoy decidí quedarme en casa a descansar. Mientras me vestía, contemplé como de costumbre la foto del portarretrato sobre mi escritorio. Es una fotografía de cuando estábamos los tres juntos. Una fotografía que guarda miles de momentos hermosos que nunca volverán.

Cerca del mediodía, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me llevé una gran alegría al descubrir de quién se trataba.

- ¡Qué gusto verte! - dije con entusiasmo. Francis se encontraba parado en el umbral, con una botella de vino en su mano, la cual me ofreció a modo de regalo.

- Muchas felicidades, Antonio, por haber ganado el mundial - se acercó y me acarició bruscamente el cabello con su mano - ¡Nuestro pequeño ha crecido! - se burló.

- ¡No me trates como a un niño! - exclamé, simulando molestia.

Ambos nos reímos. Faltaba alguien en esta conversación. Él también lo sentía

- Ven, pasa.

Seguimos conversando mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

- Como buen mejor amigo que soy, voy a cocinar un almuerzo exquisito sólo para ti.

- ¿De verdad? - sonreí, emocionado - ¡Muchas gracias! Sabes que me encanta tu comida. ¡Ah! Pero... - señalé la cocina, que estaba toda sucia - Es que ayer vinieron Lovi y Feli a cenar. Cocinaron pasta. Terminamos de comer muy tarde, así que les dije que no se molestaran en limpiar - le expliqué a modo de excusa. Me sentía algo avergonzado al dejarle ver semejante desastre a un invitado, por más que sea un amigo tan cercano.

Francis suspiró. "No hay problema" dijo, y entró a la cocina. Primero lavamos todos los trastos sucios. Luego quise ayudarlo a preparar la comida, pero se rehusó, diciendo que él se encargaría de todo.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando ya estaba todo listo y colocado sobre la mesa, volvió a sonar el timbre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Ludwig detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola! - lo recibí con jovialidad.

- Hola. Quería felicitarte en persona, por el triunfo de ayer - me dijo, para luego ofrecerme una caja de cerveza.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias.

- Es lo que él haría - dijo, sin muchos ánimos.

Y es normal que en un momento como este la melancolía nos invada a los dos. Por más que queramos, la gran alegría que nos ofrece el triunfo de un evento deportivo, no puede opacar aquella sombra en nuestro pasado, ¿verdad?

Traté de cambiar de tema:

- Oye, estábamos a punto de almorzar ¿quieres acompañarnos? - dije, señalando a Francis, que se asomaba por la puerta del comedor. Creo que a los tres nos vendría bien despejar un poco nuestra mente.

Insistí un par de veces, hasta que accedió a quedarse un rato. Comimos, charlamos, nos emborrachamos. Pasaron unas dos horas y luego Ludwig tuvo que irse. Nosotros dos, en cambio, continuamos conversando un rato más. Después, Francis se ofreció a juntar y limpiar todo. Le reproché, obviamente, pero por más que intenté cambiar su opinión, no había caso. Así que, mientras el terminaba, salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Inhalé muy hondo y después suspiré. Me sentía más cansado de lo que esperaba. Me quedé un rato en silencio, admirando el paisaje de mi hermosa ciudad, hasta que el francés me interrumpió, colgándose de mi cuello.

- ¡Vamos! No puedes andar con esa cara un día como este.

- Ya lo sé, pero - desvié la mirada hacia abajo y esbocé una sonrisa triste - en momentos como éste es cuando más lo extraño - dije en un tono muy bajo.

Mis ojos se empañaron y mi boca se frunció en una extraña mueca. Comencé a sollozar. Francis colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando consolarme, pero él tampoco resistió y rompió en llantos.

- No es lo mismo - dije entre lágrimas - Nada es igual si Gilbert no está aquí.

* * *

Primer que nada, ¡muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi pequeño one-shot! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, asi que me disculpo si hay mucho OOC. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y, si tiene algún comentario para hacerme, ¡soy todo oídos! (u ojos, en este caso, jajaja).

Muchos saludos para todos. ¡Ci vediamo!

PD: No soy buena para clasificar en géneros, ¿alguna recomendación?


End file.
